


Yoyo Club

by Lady_Gelli



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Heartbreak, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Love, Love Confessions, Marichat, all sides of the love square gets some love, ladrien, no side of the square get left behind, silly fic with some plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 09:09:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21195182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Gelli/pseuds/Lady_Gelli
Summary: After her failed attempt as Ladybug in capturing thieves that stole from her family’s bakery and putted them in debt, Marinette joined a yoyo competition to win some $. Soon after witnessing her amazing yoyo skills, Adrien.exe stopped working. Due to her overnight yoyo master fame, Marinette decided to create the Yoyo Club and one of the members is none other than Adrien Agreste.Basically the love square and their usual stupid shenanigans plus a Yoyo Club because why not?WARNING: Some minor violence. Pardon my French. A lot of sad :( but also a lot of love <3





	1. The Way of the Yoyo

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for clicking on my fic! It's a bit silly, but it has its serious moments as well. I tried real hard to stay in character with my own spin. 
> 
> This chapter spanned over a week, so they'll be a bunch of interactions here and there to set up the plot. (so sorry if it doesn't transition well)
> 
> TW: Knife cut. Blood.
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

Marinette's eyes snapped open when she heard a thud followed by her dad screaming. “Hey! Get back here, you thieves!”

She briefly rubbed her eyes. The sound of a car accelerating was so loud, it was impossible to ignore. She opened the hatch to her balcony to check it out. Surely enough, her dad was chasing after the car, who was driving so fast it had no regard for staying in the lane.

Her dad stopped after a while, catching his breath before disappointingly walked back to the bakery. Marinette turned to Tikki with a determined look and Tikki nodded.

Ladybug was now swinging towards the car. She landed on a building, throwing her yoyo to the other side of the street, then back, creating a blockage for the car. When they finally realized what was ahead of them, they were driving too fast to stop, crashing into the yoyo string which bounced the car backward. All the men climbed out of the car, looking at the visible angry Ladybug. There was five of them. One of them was holding a bag full of what seem like her family’s pastries while one was holding the cash register.

One of the thieves leaned to the other thief’s ear. “Dude! It’s Ladybug.”

“So…?” The thief said, trying to act cool but trembling. There were visible fear in their eyes.

“Y’all!” Ladybug yelled, irritated. “It’s fricking 4 in the morning. I have school in the morning. Don’t make this complicated. Just hand over the cash register and that bag. I am not in the mood to fight right now.”

They looked at each other, then one brave thief walked a few step closer. “No!” He took a few steps backwards. “Bring it on, polka dots!” One of the other thief hit him on the head.

Ladybug sighed, retracting her yoyo. She swung down the building and drop-kicked the thief holding the bag of pastry in the face, punched the thief holding the cash register, then swing her yoyo around hitting the other thieves. As they lie on the ground, she let out a gasp when she spotted the baked good falling out of the bag. “Oh heck nah! Those are expensive!” She started counting the fallen baked goods. “$53 worth of goods...sweats, tears, blood, and love made by my own father…how dare you?” She walked towards each one of them. “Pay up.” They started scrambling into their pockets for any money. As she passed them, she grabbed the cash. Ladybug managed to gathered $66 before she moved to the last guy, putting her hand out waiting. He suddenly took out his hand containing a knife and lashed at her. Her right shoulder started experiencing this burning pain. Her left hand immediately go to it, letting out a groan. The knife in the thief’s hand dropped and Ladybug fell to her knees.

“Quickly, back to the car!” The thief yelled. The thieves slowly started to get up and walked towards the car. “With the money and the pastry!” Two of the men came back for it, before going back to the car.

Ladybug was in shock to do anything. In all her times as a superhero, she had never experienced something like this. As she watched them get away, she knew she have to at least try to stop them. With her left hand, she grabbed her yoyo and threw it towards one of the thief but missed. She flinched in pain, her left hand dropped the now blood strained yoyo, and went back to right shoulder. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to contain the pain.

She couldn’t believe she failed. She never failed. She was ashamed, to failed to just a bunch of thieves. They were not akumatized. They didn’t have any magical powers. She couldn’t believe it.

Ladybug tried to breathe, trying not to let the pain get to her. Just then she remembered she had her powers. She threw her yoyo in the air. “Lucky charm!” Gauze bandage wrap fell down. She grabbed it, trying to wrap it around her shoulder but it was too difficult, so she threw it up. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

Usually when she does that, whatever was damaged became fixed, even injuries. However, nothing happened. It was strange. She looked down at the ground and sighed.

In the distance, Ladybug could hear police sirens getting closer. _There is hope!_ She thought. That was short-lived when they zoomed passed her. “Come on, it’s not that dark!” She screamed at them, wondering how they couldn’t see her. She decided to do something about her condition, so she grabbed her yoyo and tried to get up. Her eyes looked in all direction, trying to remember where the hospital is, then she walked toward it.

A few steps of walking later, someone suddenly jumped in front of her. “M’lady!”

“Chat. What are you doing out here so late?”

“Heard police sirens so I followed. Glad to see you, m’lady.” He was about to reach for her left hand to kiss it but noticed it on her right shoulder. “Are you ok?” She softly smiled and nodded. He wasn’t buying it. “Let me see.” He gently took a hold of her left hand and removed it from her right shoulder. She just let him. It was not like she could hide it from him. “Oh my gosh…you’re bleeding.”

“I could see that.”

“Who did this to you? How could they?!” He furrowed his eyebrows in distress. Chat Noir had never seen his lady so physically hurt like that and all he could feel was panic. “We need to get you to a hospital. We need to go right now.”

“It’s fine, Chat.” Ladybug tried to act calm to calm him down, even though she was going through shock.

“How is this fine? Look at the amount of blood. That’s not normal. Use your miraculous ladybug.” He desperately said, his eyes were getting a little watery.

“Already did. Didn’t work.” Her earrings started bleeping.

“What? Then let’s go, let’s go to the hospital.” He pulled on her left hand, but she stayed stagnant. He looked back, wondering what she was doing.

“I can’t…go to the hospital as Ladybug. I need to go as my civilian self.” He understand now. With her suit on, it’ll be hard to treat her. It will attract a lot of attention as well.

“I’ll drop you off.” As long as she got help, he’ll just drop her off at the hospital and he’ll leave. Her identity would be safe.

“At the same time, I don’t want my family to worry.” If the hospital called her parents regarding what happened to her, she doesn’t know if she could face them. What was she supposed to say? ‘I tried to help you catch the thieves, but I got injured and they got away with it. I’m sorry.’ or ‘Not only do you have to deal with the loss of money, but worrying about your injured daughter as well!’ 

“LB, they’re going to worry even more if your condition get worst. Please don’t be stubborn right now.” Their eyes looked into each other. Chat Noir’s eyes were basically begging her, but she stood firm. “Fine, I’ll treat you myself.”

“You know how to treat this?” She asked, surprised. Her earrings bleeped again.

“I learned, because I was worried something like this would happened.” She slightly smiled at him. That was so considerate. She didn’t expected him to be so prepared. He grabbed her left hand and pulled her to a nearby superstore that opens for 24 hours.

“Chat, wait. I will detransform soon.” He brought her in the store and towards one of the fitting rooms. “Stay in there and wait for me. I have an idea.” Once he closed the door, Ladybug stepped one step backward and sat down on the bench, trying to keep it together.

A few minutes later, Ladybug had transformed back to Marinette. She finally saw how serious her wound was. There was a long bloody line from the area under her clavicle to her upper arm. When she was Ladybug, the blood blended in with the red suit making it hard to see. Fortunately, Chat Noir threw in a towel in soon after so she could temporary stop the bleeding and prevent it from dripping all over.

She was a little worried. She was in a rush to catch the thieves she didn’t bring any snacks for Tikki so she couldn’t transform back. Chat Noir said he had an idea and she trust him, but how was he supposed to treat her while she keep her identity a secret?

Just then, she saw a black gloved hand passing her to what seem like a pink dress and a ladybug mask under the door. She grabbed it. He then passed her a pair of beige, one inch wedge high heels. “Change into this quickly so I can treat you. I know you value your secret identity, so maybe different clothes help? I wouldn’t want to recognize you based on your usual clothes if we do happen to know each other outside the suit.”

Marinette didn’t say anything, but if she did she would have said his plan was quite smart. She examined the pink dress. It was light pink, chiffon, flowy, mid-length, off the shoulder with straps. It was cute, she must admit. Quickly she changed into it, wore the high heels, and placed the mask on her face. She was impressed. The mask was quite sturdy. It looked just like when she’s Ladybug. After double checking a few times, she opened the door holding her clothes wrapped in the strained towel to see Chat Noir sitting on the chair in front of the fitting room with a bag of items.

He didn’t say anything and immediately pulled her to the bench outside the store. They sat down, facing each other. He noticed how pale she looked and how clammy her hands were but ignored that. Chat Noir started grabbing disinfected water out of the bag and a sterile cotton pad. He poured the disinfected water on the cotton pad, then looked at the wound, gently wiping it. With the dress being off the shoulder, he could see her wound, even with the dim lighting, but he wasn’t able to get to the hidden part. “Excuse me for a minute.” He moved the strap off her shoulder and the fabric at the side of her shoulder down further. He continued.

Marinette looked at him intensively, realizing how gentle he could be. She knew he always care for her. However, this was a little different. She couldn’t look away. Honestly, it was making her feel nervous. They were close in proximity. Where he was touching her…the way he was touching her…without a doubt distract her from the pain she was feeling.

After he was done wiping, he took the sterile wrap and gently wrapped it over her right shoulder and under her armpit. He took another piece, wrapping it around her upper arm then pulled the dress strap back up. “All done.” Chat Noir looked up at Marinette to see her staring. “M’lady?” No response. He stared back, a soft smile forming on his lips. “You’re so beautiful. No matter what you wear, you are always so beautiful.”

A slight blush on her cheek from his comment. “Thank you, kitty. It’s late. We should go home now.”

He nodded. “Ok.”

He dropped her nearby her home. From there, she walked. She quickly transformed to enter through her room, then detransformed when she plopped on the bed, which was met with an immediate regret. _That hurt._ She reached over to her end table and grabbed her phone. It was almost six. There were quite a bit on her mind, but that was a problem for another day. Soon, the pain quickly putted her to sleep.

* * *

The whole day, Adrien could not stop thinking about Ladybug. He knew she was not just going to die, but that does not stop him from worrying. He sighed. “Bro, that was the 84th time you sighed today. What’s up with you?” Nino asked, concerned for his best friend.

“I’m just worried for a friend, that’s all.” Adrien didn’t even realized he sighed so much, though he knew Nino was exaggerating.

“For Marinette?”

“What’s going on with Marinette?”

“You didn’t notice? She’s a little sluggish. She act like she’s ok, but something is off.”

Adrien felt slightly ashamed that he didn’t realized, but in his defense sometimes Marinette acts a little off. “I’ll go talk to her.” With that, Adrien walked towards Marinette and Alya who was walking out of the school ahead of them. “Hey Alya, I need to talk to Marinette. Could we have some alone time?”

“Sure!” Alya stated, then walked to Nino.

Adrien looked at Marinette, who looked down shyly. “Hey, Marinette. Are you feeling ok?”

She looked up at him. “Oh-Adri- uh yeah, um, yes? Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ok, that’s good. I’m glad.” Marinette smiled sheepishly at him, fidgeting with her hands. Just then an akumatized victim showed up. “We need to get away from here.” Adrien grabbed her right hand with his left and pulled. She flinched, her left hand went to her right shoulder. “Did I pulled too hard?”

“Oh no! You’re good, I’m good, it’s all good.”

To Marinette’s disappointment, he let go of her hand and gestured her to follow him. He led her to some random bush, slightly pushing her shoulder down. “Stay here. I’m going to go make sure Nino and Alya is safe too.” Before she could say anything, he left.

Marinette happily sighed. “Adrien…he’s so protective…”

“Uh…Marinette?” Tikki said after coming out of her bag.

“Oh right. Tikki, transforme moi!” Ladybug swung her yoyo to a building, yanking herself up there, ignoring the pain. She observed the villain as Chat Noir was fighting it. The villain was a giant tree-like creature with feminine features. Wherever she zapped turned into flowers, people included.

“Whoa! What _sprout_ such anger in you? _Planting_ to turn Paris into a garden, I see.” Chat Noir said to the villain as he dodged her hits.

Ladybug used her lucky charm and after knowing how to use it charged after the villain. In all honesty, she decided to quickly finish the battle to avoid further damage to her wound. Soon after, the villain was defeated, and all is good.

Chat Noir walked up to her with a smile. “As always, m’lady, you did good.”

“You did most of the work. This one is on you.”

“Come on now, you know it’s a team effort so we both did good. Not to mention you got injured yesterday so I purposely tried to take on more of the burden. How is your shoulder?”

“It stings, but I’m still standing. Nothing will knock Ladybug down.” He smiled. She does look better than last night and there was more power in her voice. That ease the worries he had been feeling.

They both fist pump. “Pound it!”

* * *

When Marinette returned home, she had to pretended she didn’t know anything about the robbery last night when her parents decided to break the news. They said that they loss a tremendous amount of money. They still have a limited amount of supplies to make more pastry, but when that run out, they’re going to have to temporary close the shop.

Marinette felt like she let her parents down. If only she caught the thieves, her parents wouldn’t have to worry like they did now. To distract her from her thoughts, Marinette surfed the internet only to come across an ad for a yoyo competition. The grand prize was $5,000.

Without hesitation, she clicked the sign up button.

* * *

Shortly after signing up for the yoyo competition, Marinette brought a yoyo and started practicing. “Ayy, I still got it.” She exclaimed happily, doing a few tricks with the yoyo as she spun around on her chair.

“Isn’t it a little unfair to the other contestants since you’re so skilled with the yoyo?” Tikki asked.

“The weak will not survive. Every man for themselves. Life is not fair, Tikki.” She suddenly swung the yoyo too hard, which pulled on her shoulder. “Ow!” In pain, she temporary putted the yoyo down. “It’s technically fair because I’m injured.” She winked and did the finger gun with both hands.

* * *

Marinette pouted upon seeing that Miss Bustier putted on the video of the yoyo competition for the whole class to see only because she was in it. When her part came up, everyone was cheering but they soon got quiet after her performance literally drove them speechless.

Adrien, especially was floored. His cheeks were red, his eyes were wide, his mouth formed an ‘o’, he was questioning his life choices. Marinette’s performance reminded him of his lady, who yoyo skills are out of this world. He couldn’t believe how much it awaken something in him. Or maybe he just have a yoyo fetish.

Marinette won the competition, of course. Her family’s bakery were safe. They got a new cash register. She still kept the yoyo because people kept asking for her to show them her tricks. Adrien was giving her googly eyes?

“Marinette, you are so talented! How did you learned to do that?” He asked during their lunch break.

“I was…lucky?” She didn’t know what to say, and surely doesn’t know why she said that.

“Look like you found your true calling in life…Hey, by the way, why did you join the competition for? Your family is financially stable, right?”

“We got robbed last week.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, we lost a lot so, you know, I’m just helping my family out and stuff.”

“That’s good. You’re great. If you ever need money, just ask, ok? We’re friends so it’s not an issue.”

“I can’t do that.”

“I won’t allow my friend to struggle financially. I’m rich, who cares.” He smiled, doing a fabulous hair flip. “See you later, Marinette.” She watched as he walked away, unable to comprehend how he could be so great.

* * *

Adrien rewatched the video of Marinette’s yoyo competition so many times that Plagg was getting fret up. “Aren’t you bored?” Plagg asked, nibbling on his cheese.

“No. How could I? Look how cool it is.” Adrien sighed blissfully, with his chin on his palm.

“Big deal.”

“You don’t understand, Plagg. Marinette could do yoyo tricks that are almost Ladybug level. Isn’t that insane?” He always knew Marinette is one talented girl, but she continued to blow his mind. This time, it went out of the park.

Plagg looked away, thinking if only he knew. “Knock yourself out, kid.” With that, Adrien pressed replay once again.

After little consideration, Adrien got himself a yoyo. He loves it so much, he brought it everywhere with him: to his fencing practice, to his Chinese lessons, to his modeling locations…Safe to say Gabriel was not happy and had taken away his yoyo multiple times. Jokes on Gabriel, Adrien had a stash hidden in his room.

“Oh my gawd…Adrien is Ladybug confirmed.” Alya stated with a dramatic gasp.

“Alya…” Marinette exclaimed, unamused.

She chuckled. “You know I’m joking, girl. Playing with a yoyo…looks like that is something you two can do together.” Marinette frowned. That was not something she had in mind when she thinks of couples activities.

Adrien went up to Marinette. “Marinette, your video had inspired me. Please show me your yoyo ways.” He bowed to her.

She was confused to say the least. “I honestly don’t know what I’m doing, I’m sorry.”

“What a shame…” Marinette tried to avoid his glance. “I guess I might have to ask Ladybug.” Adrien whispered.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“You said something.”

“Did I?” Marinette thought about it, feeling confused. Did she really misheard or hallucinate? Adrien just shrugged and left. No…she was sure he said something though.

“What were you thinking?” Alya exclaimed. “You could have teach him your yoyo skills! You could have spent more time with him. He would have then eventually fall in love with you.”

“Alya, what yoyo skills? Honestly, I just wing it like everything I do in my life.”

“Why the frick you lying, girl? Don’t blame him for seeking someone else to teach him their yoyo skills.”

“What does that even fricking mean?”

* * *

“How is your shoulder?” Chat Noir asked his lady as they were sitting on the top of a roof, patrolling. It was late afternoon. No akuma in slight. They were both kind of glad.

“You asked me that every time you see me.” It was not like she was annoyed. They see each other every day, so it may or may not be a little excessive.

“Because I’m curious, m’lady.” And worried. He couldn’t help feeling that way.

“I’m a lot better.” The wound healed quite a bit, leaving a long scar, but the pain wasn’t as bad as before.

“I want to check.” She gave him a look. “Uh…” He coughed. “If you allow me to. You know, someday maybe we could meet up with you wearing that dress I got you. I really want to see how your wound is now.”

“I’ll send you a picture later.”

“Really?” She nodded. “Ok.” He smiled, looking elsewhere. “Did you see that video of Marinette Dupain-Cheng?”

“The yoyo one? Yes, why?”

“Isn’t she great? Look like you have competition.”

“Her yoyo is still no match for mine, but nonetheless I’m impressed. She deserve to win.” Ladybug felt a little weird saying that about herself, but by now she was used to separating her identities.

“By the way, I meant to ask. Marinette said that her family was robbed last week. Those thieves attacked you, didn’t they?” Chat Noir thought about it, and the timeline lined up.

“Yeah. I wondered why my miraculous ladybug didn’t work.”

“Maybe it’s a special magic knife or something.”

“I guess…”

* * *

Once home, Marinette sat down in her spinning chair and spun herself while looking up at the ceiling. Her feet stopped the chair. She leaned forward and saw the light pink dress lying on the floor. Hesitantly, she walked over and bent down grabbing the dress in her hand. The side of the dress where she was wounded still had a blood stain on it. After staring it for a while, she threw it into her laundry basket and grabbed the basket to do laundry.

When laundry was done, she putted the dress back on, holding the sides of the dress and twirling around in front of the mirror. “It’s so pretty.” She murmured to herself. The scar was visible through the dress. Slowly, Marinette pulled the strap down examining it. Her hand reached for her phone and turned on front camera. Her hand shook as she positioned the shot at her bare shoulder. She promised Chat so she knew she had to do it. She snapped the pic and quickly send it to Chat Noir.

Adrien jumped up from his nap on the desk when he heard a notification. Lazily, he reached his phone. Turning it on, it was from messenger. He knew who it was right away. Only Ladybug contact him through that because of phone number is too risky for secret identity.

Opening the message, his eyes immediately lie upon a pic of Ladybug’s bare shoulder, half of her chin, and half of her lips. The way she took the pic, the angle of it made her look even sexier. Adrien’s eyes widen, his face flushed red, and the phone dropped out of his hand.

Marinette looked at the picture again, feeling nervous. It had been over ten minutes. He saw the message, but he haven’t reply yet. Just when she was about to get off messenger, a message popped up. It was gif sticker of a cat falling backward due to an excessive nosebleed. Marinette laughed.

“Look a lot better than the last time I saw it. It recover quite well! Your skin glows, m’lady. It’s lovely. <3”

Marinette blushed. She loves whenever he compliment her. She couldn’t let him know that though, so she didn’t reply.

* * *

Ladybug was swinging by the park one day when she spotted Adrien with sunglasses on playing with his yoyo. He was on break from his photoshoot. As she looked, she almost slam into a tree, but landed on top of it. She observed him from there. The sunglasses looked so good on him, she thought. For some reason, he looked cooler with a yoyo.

Adrien suddenly stopped. He waved his hand in the air and ran towards her. “Ladybug!” He stopped at the base of the tree. “I am a yoyo enthusiastic in training. Please teach me how to use the yoyo.”

“You already know how to use it, Adrien.” Based on her observation, he was pretty good.

“You’re right, but I’m aiming to be a yoyo master.”

Ladybug was loss for words. She didn’t think he took it so seriously. “Why do you like the yoyo so much?”

“I don’t know…I guess in some way it reminded me of …you.” He blushed, his hand went to the back of his neck.

Ladybug blushed. “Thank…you?” She didn’t know he admire her so much. She was flattered.

“I heard…you got injured from the news. Is everything alright?”

“Everything is fine. Luckily, Chat Noir was there to help me.”

“That’s good. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you.” Ladybug blushed again. It wasn’t the first time he told her that, but it still get to her.

“Where’s my spaghetti boy?!” Vincent, the photographer yelled in the background.

“Ah, looks like I have to go. I hope we see each other soon.” Ladybug could only nod as he walked away.

* * *

Adrien went to the school the next day shook. Marinette was playing with her yoyo, what he been wanting to see again. He stared at her, dumbfounded. Yoyo skills too great to put into words. Marinette looked up to see Adrien staring at her. His face glowing red. Next thing she knew he fainted.

Adrien woke up to see Marinette’s concern face looking at him. Her eyes were so pretty. It had a sense of familiarity. Her skin looked so smooth. “Are you ok?” Marinette asked.

“Y-yeah.” _I was just too over-stimulated._

“You’re sure?”

“You’re pretty.”

“What?”

“You’re beautiful, Marinette.” She was blushing so hard she couldn’t speak. Adrien compliment her all the time, but he had never called her beautiful. She was at a loss for words. “I must have been a fool to not realized it earlier.” She still doesn’t know what to say. “Anyway, we need to get back to class.” He said then walked away like nothing happened. Marinette couldn’t believe he said that so casually.

* * *

Marinette slapped a flyer on the wall, then slapped some tape onto it. “‘I can show you da wae… Yoyo Club?’” Alya questioned.

“Too many people wants to know my yoyo ways, Alya. I must deliver.”

She nodded, patting Marinette on the left shoulder. “The world need more people like you.”

Marinette and Alya moved out of the way as Adrien came up to the poster. He read it quickly and signed his name on it without a second thought. “Can’t wait to be apart of the club, Marinette.” He winked then walked away.

Marinette’s eyes widen. “I…I had made a good decision.”

“You have redeemed yourself, girl.” The girls nodded then high-fived each other.


	2. Winning The Yoyo Competition, But At What Cost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thieves are after Marinette's yoyo money and Chat Noir volunteered to protect her. 
> 
> -Marinette just wants thieves to leave her alone man #LetMarinetteRest  
-The almighty powerful Chat Noir got taken out by a pillow  
-Getting hit by yoyos is a common occurrence at the YoYo Club™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Throw Marichat into the crowd*  
COME GET YOUR JUICE, CHILDREN. WE'RE EATING WELL TONIGHT
> 
> TW: Gun shot. Blood.

As Marinette entered the classroom in which her yoyo club took place, she was suddenly hit with a yoyo. “I’m so sorry, Marinette.” She looked up to see Adrien, who looked a little concern. “Look like I need more practice, huh?”

She rubbed her head. “Oh, no, no, no! You’re great, you’re perfect, I mean your yoyo skill is good.”

“I’m so glad I was able to make time for this club. The other activities that I’m forced to do are so boring.” He still have to do the other activities, but at least he gets to do something he deem as fun.

“I’m glad you can make it, Adrien. Let’s start the club.” He nodded. Marinette went up to the front of the classroom, surprised at how many people actually joined. She took a deep breath as she prepare herself to teach the newbies the ropes.

* * *

As Marinette was sleeping, Tikki pushed Marinette’s cheek a couple of times in the middle of the night. “Marinette, wake up.”

“Augh, it’s sleepy time, Tikki.” She said in her sleep, trying to push Tikki away but missed.

“I want cookie!” She whined, pushing Marinette’s swishy cheek back and forth.

“What? At this time, while I dream about Adrien? The disrespect.”

“You daydream about him all day, you don’t need to dream about him at night. I’m hungry, please go get me a cookie.” Tikki didn’t mean to bug Marinette so late, but she was beyond starved. Too starved to function, too starved to continue. It was beyond life and death.

“Ok, ok, fine.” Marinette lazily got out of bed, slowly making her way down the stairs. As she walked, she noticed a few unknown men digging through her family stuff in the living room. She rubbed her eyes a few times to make sure she was not hallucinating. “Hey! What the heckie do you think you’re doing?”

The men panicked and hurtled together. There were three of them. One of the men pointed a gun at Marinette. “Put your hands up or I’ll shot.”

_Oh come on, not again. Waking up in the middle of the night to deal with thieves? No thank you. _Marinette immediately putted her hands up. “What exactly do you guys want?”

“Your yoyo prize money.”

“I spent it all.” She lied. A portion of it went to the bakery, but she still have quite a bit left slashed somewhere safe.

“You’re lying.”

“Fine, I’ll probably have a few thousands left.”

“Hand it over.”

“Sure, if you hand the gun over.”

“No. Why would we do that?”

“Then why should I give you the money?”

“If you want to live, give us the money.”

“What if… I don’t want to live?” The thieves looked at each other in confusion, not knowing what to say next.

As they drew a blank, Marinette did a cartwheel and accidentally kicked one of the thieves in the face. She shrugged then punched the other ones in the jaw. “Catch me if you can, losers!” She ran out of her home and towards the entrance of the bakery. When she got out, she hid behind a wall. “Tikki, transforme moi!” Nothing. “Tikki?” She was nowhere to be found. “Ah frick!”

Marinette ran as she heard them get closer. She ran in the direction of the police station, hoping that she could get there before they catch her. “Give us your money!” One of the thief yelled.

“Never!” Marinette yelled back, running in zigzag when she noticed they still have the gun.

They started shooting and she kept running. Suddenly, someone scooped her up bridal style. Her eyes met Chat Noir’s as he gave her a smile. Everything seemed like it moved in slow motion, but it was interrupted when she heard a bang and Chat Noir fell to the ground with her still in his arm. 

“Chat…” Even when he fell, he cushioned her head and her back with his hand.

“I’m good.” He said in a breathy voice, biting down on his bottom lip. He turned around, extent his stick, and used it to hit all of them in the shin. They fell to the ground in pain.

Fortunately, the police cars arrived and grabbed the men. Marinette and Chat Noir watched as Roger Raincomprix jumped out of the car. “In the name of the law, you are arrested!”

One of the policemen came up to them. “Are you two ok?”

“We’re fine. No worries. Go take care of them.” Chat replied.

Marinette furrowed her eyebrows. “Why did you said that? Didn’t you get shot?” Chat only smiled sheepishly. Marinette sat up and gasped by what she saw. Blood were spilling out of the area above his ankle. “You need to go to the hospital.”

“I can’t. Don’t worry, princess. I know how to treat this wound. And when Ladybug appear, she’ll cure it.”

Marinette sighed. “Let’s get out of here first. She helped Chat Noir get up and let him leaned unto her as he limped. They quietly went up the stairs to Marinette’s room, where she gently laid him down her chaise. While Chat Noir closed his eyes to deal with the pain, Marinette walked back and forward. She need to use her miraculous ladybug to fix this, but she couldn’t just do that right in front of Chat. “I’ll be right back, I need to buy some stuff.” Marinette climbed up to her loft and glared at Tikki, who was sleeping peacefully in the comfort of the blanket while she was running for her life earlier. Tikki looked down in shame. Marinette gestured the tiny god to get unto the bag and left her room.

About ten minutes later, Marinette came back to her room. Chat Noir was asleep on her chaise. Her eyes landed on the area above his ankle. There was no blood. She took ahold of his ankle to observe it further. Chat Noir suddenly popped up, almost kicking her in the face. “Boo!”

Marinette fell on her butt. “Hey!”

“Got ya. Didn’t expected Ladybug to fix it so soon.” He moved his ankle around as a double check.

“I ran into her and told her what happened.” She said, still sitting on the floor with her hands over her knees.

“Thanks, Marinette.” She avoided looking at the smile he gave her. “Heard you won the yoyo competition.”

“That’s why those thieves were after me.”

“That’s not good. All of Paris knew you won that competition. This is the second time you got rob this month.” Marinette just sighed. Out of all the rich people in this city, Marinette couldn’t understand why don’t they rob them? For example, Chloe Bourgeois? “You need someone to protect you. It’s not safe for you if this keep happening. Allow me to-”

“You got shot, Chat Noir. Not happening.” He was cured, but that nonetheless was not pleasant to see. She was a superhero herself so she could take care of herself.

“I’m a superhero. I’m less likely to die. Protecting Paris is part of my job.” She rolled her eyes when he started flexing his muscles.

“I don’t know about you, but what kind of person would give up their sleep to protect some random citizen in the middle of the night?”

“We know each other, Marinette. We’re basically friends.” That is true, but she didn’t think they were close enough for him to do something like that for her. “And I’m not technically giving up my sleep. I’ll be sleeping at your place.”

“Wait what?”

“If you don’t mind, that is.” He looked down, frowning. “I kind of got into a fight with my father…so I kind of want to leave my home for a bit. I don’t want to sleep there tonight.”

“Rent a hotel.”

“I mean I could. Money is not an issue and I know Chloe Bourgeois, so she’ll most likely give me a discount…but I want to stay here and protect you.”

“Nah, I’m good. Don’t you worry about Ladybug finding out you got close to a civilian which has the potential to jeopardize them?”

“Well, if you don’t tell her and I don’t tell her, she wouldn’t know.” Marinette drifted her eyes downward. _Yeah she wouldn’t know._ “What are the chances Hawkmoth would target you compares to these thieves that target you twice already? It’s safer if I stay to protect you.” He leaned back into the chaise, using his arms to cushion his head.

“Can I choose a superhero to protect me? I choose Ladybug.”

He jumped forward. “Hey, you’re telling me you want Ladybug in your room, where she has to sleep in an unfamiliar bedroom, away from her family, with a chance of her beauty sleep being interrupted by some kleptomaniacs, and then she had to fight them too, while being severely injured?!” Marinette furrowed her eyebrows, throwing her head back at him being dramatic. “Your choices are as follows…Chat Noir…or, Chat Noir.”

“Chat Noir…”

“Yes!" He did a victory fist pump. "I knew you’ll pick that one.”

“Have anyone ever teach you boundaries?”

“Actually, no.”

“Huh…" That explains a lot. "Let me enlightened you. When someone said no…you say, ‘ok!’ and move on.”

He nodded. “Good lesson.” He clapped his hands.

“Alright, the door is that way.” Marinette pointed to the hatch leading to the balcony.

His hands immediately covered his left ankle. “Oh no! Ow, I don’t think Ladybug’s miraculous ladybug fixed my wound all the way. My ankle still hurts. How will I leave?”

Marinette slowly reached for the pillow behind his back as she glared at him. In a swift motion, she hit him with it. “Get out, Chat Noir!”

He stood up, blocking her hits with his arms. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’ll leave!” Before he could, she hit him one more time, in which he then tripped backward hitting his head on the floor and blacked out.

“Holy guacamole…” Marinette bent down, slightly poking his cheek. “Chat Noir? Chat Noir, wake up.” She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. Slowly, her index finger move towards his nose.

“Marinette!” Marinette screamed, falling on her butt once again. It was Tikki. “He’s not dead, just unconscious.”

“I wasn’t sure, ok? I was just making sure.” She sighed. “Gah, I wish I could just throw his body out the window, but that would be animal abuse. Guess he’s staying for the night.” Marinette lifted Chat Noir’s head and back up, positioning her arm underneath it. “You think with the amount of hair fluff he has, it would have cushioned his fall.” She placed her other arm underneath his knees, took a deep breath, then lifted him to the chaise. She took the pillow she hit him with and placed it under his head. Her hand positioned his hands and legs so it wouldn’t make him uncomfortable, then she grabbed a blanket from the closet, and placed it on top of him, pulling it up to his chin.

* * *

In the morning, Marinette walked down the stairs, looking over and seeing a mass curled up under a blanket. She went over and slightly kicked it. The mass groaned. Marinette screamed. Chat Noir flipped over the blanket, exposing his messy hair and sleepy face. “Why are you screaming so early in the morning?” His sleepy voice came out and that took Marinette by surprise. She wasn’t going to lie, it was sexy.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette exclaimed in confusion. “Ok, so I didn’t dream or hallucinate last night…” She murmured to herself.

“I should be the one confused. I can’t believe you knocked me out, princess.” He wasn’t sure if that was the case, but that was probably it since the last thing he remembered was being hit.

“It was an accident.”

“If you wanted me to stay, you should have said so. You didn’t have to kidnap me.” His eyes were struggling to open.

“I didn’t!” He only made a sound, that sounded like ‘mmm’ and closed his eyes again. “It’s fricking 11, could you like…leave please?”

“It’s the weekend, princess. Five more minutes…” He fling the blanket over his head and drifted back to sleep.

“Alright, I’m going to go get breakfast.” Marinette opened up the hatch and went down the stairs to the kitchen where her parents were cleaning up the mess from the night before.

“Look like someone broke in again.” Her dad sighed.

“Good thing they didn’t take anything though.” Her mom added.

When Marinette went back up, Chat Noir was still sleeping. She walked over to him, planning to wake him up, but ended up observing how peacefully he slept. His eyes slowly opened, looking straight into her eyes. “Sorry to wake you up.”

He slightly smiled, closing his eyes again. “No worries.” His eyes opened again. “Thank you for letting stay here, princess. That was the best sleep I had in a while.” She slightly smiled. “Even though you kind of woke me up earlier.”

She rolled her eyes. “Get out!" He immediately jumped up from the chaise. 

She watched as he jumped through the sky from her balcony, soon out of view. “Someone didn’t want him to go.” Tikki said, eating her cookie.

“It’s not like I wasn’t going to see him again. No big deal.”

“Have you ever thought of maybe, you’ve fallen in love with Chat? You have been giving him a lot of soft looks.”

“I’m in love with Adrien, Tikki. You know that. Chat Noir is my partner in crime, so it make sense to care about him.”

“Whatever you say, Marinette.”

* * *

Every time she goes to her Yoyo Club, Marinette felt like she was Ladybug. The whole classroom felt like a battlefield. She felt like she was a spy in a movie, dodging the flying yoyos whenever she go. She may or may not done a few back flips or two that caught the attention of Adrien. Even though she enjoyed the Adrien.exe stopped working whenever she do the flips, she avoided doing that though to prevent suspicion, but that left her more at risk of being hit by someone's yoyo at least twice a day. When she confronted Mr. Damocles to get a bigger classroom to accommodate her yoyo comrades, she was told no, so she just deal with what she got. Soon after, she placed up a sign saying whoever hit her with their yoyo must put a dollar in the jar. She still got hit though, but at least she got money out of it.

“Marinette, Marinette!” Marinette looked over the many heads in her club to look at Adrien who was screaming her name. “Am I doing the ‘wiggle’ right?” She moved a little closer to get a better view. He begin to demonstrate the technique to her with his yoyo without fail.

She threw both thumbs up in the air. “You did great, Adrien!”

“Aha! Take that Todd!” He exclaimed to the kid next to him.

"Frick off, Adrien!" Todd replied.

Marinette gasped, making her way over. "Todd, language!" 

"But Marinette, you had said frick before..."

"Oh...well, let's all get along now. No fricking each other off, got it?"

Todd looked down, with a sigh. "Got it." He glared at Adrien, then walked away. 

Marinette looked over at Adrien who was giving her soft looks. "Wow...the way you talked to him...the power in your voice...wow, so attractive." Adrien didn't even give Marinette time to register that before he walked away, leaving her in flustered mess. 

* * *

“I went to the police station to retrieve the knife that you were cut with. Master Fu said it was a magical knife. Your miraculous ladybug would not able to fix it.”

“I was just unlucky, huh?” _Oh well, the life of a superhero is not easy. _

“Unfortunately. M’lady is well now so that’s all that matters.” He took her hand and kissed it. Chat Noir looked up to her eyes, which looked at him so fondly. “You’ve been giving me soft looks, are you beginning to fall for me?” He was joking, but he seriously hoped so. 

“In your dreams, kitty. You know I like someone else.” Ladybug looked away, slightly annoyed at herself for giving those soft looks. She doesn't want to give him any ideas.

“What about the soft looks?”

“Would you much prefer the annoyed look?”

“Then more soft looks, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~L.G.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, feedback is appreciated <3  
~L.G.


End file.
